Momentos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 12 drabbles. Fujibato. Los momentos más importantes no necesariamente deben ser fechas especiales, incluso un día de primavera común y corriente; ver el atardecer, observar las estrellas... puede ser especial, si lo compartes con la persona que amas.
1. Primavera

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema: **1. Spring/Primavera.

* * *

**Primavera.**

Las flores brillaban suavemente bañadas por el rocío de la mañana, pero Kobato se detuvo a observarlas sólo lo suficiente, dado que iba tarde a su cita en Yomogi. Parecía mentira cuánta vida se respiraba a su alrededor y cuán feliz eso la hacía.

Llegó a Yomogi con un ligero retraso y la recibió el ceño fruncido de Fujimoto, quien se dedicaba a pintar unas banquitas nuevas que había conseguido armar.

—Llegas tarde —musitó con calma, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Kobato le sonrió sin dejarse intimidar por su actitud.

—¿Sabes? ¡Es primavera! —la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada fulminante y confundida—. Y si es primavera... ¿no deberías estar sonriendo? ¡Es un día tan hermoso! —Kobato dio vueltas en círculos agitando su vestido rosado por los aires, luego se decidió a entrar a la guardería, donde los niños la llamaban—. Anímate, Fujimoto-san —le pidió mientras pasaba por su lado, pellizcándole una mejilla en tono juguetón, momentos después desapareció por la puerta.

Kiyozaku se quedó de piedra y luego se llevó la mano al punto donde los dedos de la chica se habían posado, sonriendo levemente. Sí, probablemente era primavera, pero él no la necesitaba... no cuando su frescura lo acompañaba día a día en forma de Hanato Kobato.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **El primero de doce drabbles con la tabla de retos "Ocasiones" de una comunidad en livejournal. Algunos serán románticos, otros serán leves insinuaciones y contendrán tanto animé como manga, espero que si alguien lee opine sinceramente qué tal le está pareciendo. Hace mucho que no subo nada de Kobato, porque ya no se me ocurría nada, hasta que encontré esta tabla. Ojalá les guste, procuraré actualizar cada martes. El siguiente es: Summer/Verano. Pueden dejar sugerencias de qué les gustaría ver, etcétera.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo martes con el nuevo drabble.

Ja ne!


	2. Verano

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyokazu Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 2 - Summer / Verano

* * *

Todos los pequeños de Yomogi corrían por la playa sin que nadie pudiese deternelos y aunque Fujimoto corría tras de ellos, dándoles advertencias y regaños, nada servía para tenerlos a raya. Después de todo, era verano, como le recordó Sayaka quien sonreía afablemente al sentarse a su lado y en verano, el tiempo es para disfrutar, aunque él en realidad prefería seguir trabajando.

—¡Sayaka-sensei venga por favor! —le pidió Kobato, quien armaba una pequeña red para jugar voleyball—. ¡Juegue con nosotros!

Fujimoto frunció el entrecejo, había pensado que no había nada más infantil que los niños de Yomogi, pero hasta esos momentos había caido en cuenta de su equivocación. Hanato Kobato era diez veces más niña que ellos y aunque su traje de baño de una pieza, le mostrara a una joven ya casi madura, él no podía pensar en ella de otra forma que no fuese tierna.

Se atragantó con la soda que había estado tomando al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, entonces, para distraerse, se levantó y fue a vigilar a los niños que no jugaban, los cuales hacían castillos de arena unos pocos metros más allá.

Encontró a la pequeña Chihiro, una niña de largo cabello azabache, escribiendo algo en la arena y le dio curiosidad saber. Muy tarde se daría cuenta de que aquello había sido un error y frunció el ceño nuevamente ante las palabras "Fujimoto-sensei y Kobato", escritas en medio de un corazón. Aquél verano iba de mal en peor... ¿cuándo iba a acabar?


	3. Otoño

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyokazu Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 3 - Autumn / Otoño

* * *

Kobato encontraba muy nostálgico el Otoño, aunque no estaba segura del por qué exacto. Quizá le daba tristeza ver cómo las hojas caían y se perdían en el viento, buscando algo. Quizá eran los colores cálidos que la hacían evocar recuerdos de su vida pasada junto al chico al cual había amado... quizá era simplemente que estaba sola.

Caminó por entre los árboles del parque donde una vez le había cantado a un niño y dejó que las hojas que caían se acumularan entre sus manos, observándolas con curiosidad, como si éstas quisieran contarle un cuento.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió la voz de Fujimoto, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo, había olvidado que trabajaba en ese parque.

Por toda respuesta, enseñó el montón de hojas en sus manos. El muchacho alzó una ceja, pero sonrió, dejando ver cómo sus ojos verdes se derretían un poco por la ternura. Entonces Kobato se dio cuenta de algo, del por qué el Otoño le resultaba melancólico y eso era porque para ella el verde (ése similar al de los ojos de Fujimoto-san) representaba la vida, le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien. Y en Otoño ese color es reemplazado por el café, algo menos vivo, menos como él.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando —musitó el hombre, dándose la vuelta contrariado, al no obtener una respuesta aparente de la chica—. No hagas tonterías —amenazó, alejándose lentamente mientras se hacía a un lado la coleta de cabello castaño que siempre solía llevar.

—S-sí —tartamudeó ella, pues ya no podía conectar más palabras, había hecho otro descubrimiento.

Quizá el café no era tan malo. No, en absoluto malo. Brillaba tanto como el verde, transmitía la misma vida, incluso aún más calidez...

Kobato había aprendido a amar el Otoño.


	4. Invierno

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Kiyokazu Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 4 - Winter / Invierno  
**Aclaraciones:** Está basado en el final del animé, no en el manga.

* * *

Fujimoto cerró la ventana de un golpe y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Aún tenía una pila de cosas por hacer y el frío no lo dejaba concentrarse. O quizá era otra cosa. Miró el reloj de pared que adornaba la habitación, un regalo de los niños de Yomogi. Pronto sería Navidad, aunque para él no significara nada.

Aún así, su mente seguía viajando años atrás, más exactamente al día en el cual Kobato y él habían observado la nieve caer, trayéndole un dolor en el pecho nada placentero. La extrañaba y mucho. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era para él, no hasta que la vio desaparecer, tras revelarle que era un espíritu.

Ahora no podía hacer nada, sólo seguir con su vida, justo como siempre había sido, con un nuevo motivo para detestar la Navidad: el no estar con ella.


	5. Navidad

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyokazu Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 5 - Christmas / Navidad.

* * *

Una pequeña niña de largo cabello lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras veía por la ventana. ¿Cuándo llegaría Santa? Había esperado casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero él no parecía querer presentarse. Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, quizá no debió darle de su desayuno al gato que había encontrado en la calle esa mañana...

—Sayuri, vamos a dormir —Kobato llamó a su hija desde la entrada de la cocina, sonriéndole con todo el cariño del mundo. Después de todo, había sido y era parte de ella.

—¡Pero quiero ver a Santa Claus! —se quejó ella, componiendo una mueca parecida a la de su padre cuando se enojaba.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada curiosa. A veces se parecía tanto a Fujimoto, tan terco... sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín al recordar todos sus momentos juntos. La parecía demasiado mágico que todos hubiese terminado bien y estaba tan agradecida... unos golpeteos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y abrió la puerta con genuina sorpresa.

—¿¡Mamá, es ése Santa Claus! —la pequeña Sayuri se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Fujimoto quien llevaba el traje que solía usar en Yomogi.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuró él, dirigiendo un gesto indefinido a su esposa, quien parecía tan entusiasmada como su hija. Kiyokazu se preguntó si había olvidado el plan. Bueno, al menos eso lo hacía el doble de creíble y lo que en esos momentos importaba era la felicidad de su hija.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Basado en el final del animé x'D. Es un poco raro imaginarlos casados y mucho menos con hijos, pero quise intentarlo, ¿quedó mal? Espero sus comentarios :3.

Btw, el próximo martes no habrá actualización, dado que saldré de vacaciones, pero dentro de dos semanas me tienen aquí nuevamente.

Ja ne!


	6. Año nuevo

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyokazu Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 6 - New year / Año nuevo

* * *

Kobato cerró los ojos, volviendo sus manos en puños. El reloj comenzaba a marcar cada vez con mayor rapidez el término del año, trayendo consigo una euforia que se extendía por todos los japoneses. Ella le sonrió sin darse cuenta a la persona de al lado y a su vez, a una niña que la saludaba a distancia, colgada de la espalda de su padre. Estaba pensando en cuáles deseos pedir para el año nuevo.

Había muchas cosas que quería, pero no podía pedirlas todas y organizaba sus pequeñas prioridades mientras Ioryogi fruncía el ceño ante tal tontería. Finalmente, la muchacha se decidió por varios, al tiempo que el reloj anunciaba cinco minutos para las doce.

El primer deseo lo dedicaría a Yomogi, a los niños y a Sayaka-sensei, para que no perdieran la guardería. El segundo deseo sería para su acompañante y tutor, Ioryogi para que estuviese menos enojón; el tercer deseo sería para ella misma, para cumplir los objetivos que se había planteado. El cuarto deseo... abrió los ojos, con la desesperanza creciendo en su alma. ¿Ése podría ser realidad?

El cuarto deseo era que Fujimoto-san fuera feliz nuevamente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Basado en el manga, el cual es como 389587 veces mejor que el animé. Lo amo~ y como en el manga no se han resuelto muchos misterios, la pobre Kobato sólo puede desear. Espero que les haya gustado el drabble, cualquier sugerencia, como saben es bien recibida.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente :3.

Ja ne!


	7. Día de San Valentín

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema: **07. Valentine's Day. / Día de San Valentín.  
**Aclaraciones: **Basado en el final del animé.

* * *

Fujimoto no pudo evitar torcer el gesto cuando vio que Okiura se aparecía el día de San Valentín con un enorme ramo de rosas para Sayaka. No es que detestara las muestras de afecto o que fuese un amargado, a pesar de que solían decírselo muy a menudo; es que simplemente se sentía incómodo. ¿Hacía ya cuántos años? Había perdido la cuenta, pero sabía que eran bastantes, en los cuales había pasado la fecha solo.

Se despidió de la pareja soltándoles la primera excusa que ideo su ofuscada mente y salió a la ajetreada calle, llena de puestos con flores y chocolates. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de comprar nada similar, así que se sorprendió cuando pidió un ramo de rosas. Quizá su cerebro estaba aún más aletargado, porque aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No había nadie a quien pudiese dárselas y sin embargo, caminaba con ellas por entre la ciudad, cuidándolas como a un tesoro invaluable, mientras sus pies lo guiaban a quién-sabe-dónde.

Decidió por fin que estaba perdiendo la cabeza (y le costó un largo rato de deliberación), cuando se vio a sí mismo parado sobre el punto exacto en el cual Kobato había desaparecido en una nube de destellos dorados. Ahí en medio del parque, con el trinar de las aves llenándole los oídos y las risas de los niños resonando por todo el lugar... sí, era el lugar perfecto para llamarlo 'su tumba', era un lugar tan... tan ella.

Depositó las flores al pie de un frondoso árbol, similar a donde la había oído cantar una vez.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín —murmuró, esquivando la vista de una persona que no estaba ahí—. Kobato.


	8. Nacimiento

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 11. Birth/Nacimiento  
**Aclaraciones:** Basado en el manga (spoilers hasta el cap 51)

* * *

Las calles parecían infinitas, laberínticas y grises conforme se abría paso entre ellas, esquivando al mar de gente que ignoraba su preocupación, su desconsuelo. Personas a las cuales no les importaba, ni sabían, que la sonrisa de Kobato podía estar desvaneciéndose en ese preciso instante, presa de un hombre horrible al que nunca pudo destruir, a pesar de haberlo jurado.

¡No puede quitármela a ella también! Pensó, en un arrebato de desesperación y se oprimió el pecho, como si eso fuera a curar el dolor lacerante que lo atravesaba con cada respiro y cada lugar vacío en el cual ella no estaba, sentada infantilmente, tratando de ayudar en problemas que no comprendía.

¡No puede quitármela a ella también! ¡No voy a permitírselo! Sayaka decidió vivir su vida con Okiura, pese a lo que terminó siendo. Él, por supuesto, no había podido hacer nada para impedir la boda y su primer amor se vio truncado, alejado y feliz, muy cerca y a la vez, muy lejos de él. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Kobato había decidido ir con Okiura, pero ella... ¡Ella era una tonta! Necesitaba ser cuidada, vigilada. ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

Y si la perdía... Negó con la cabeza, como si pudiera sacudirse el pensamiento de encima.

Se encontraba perdido en la ciudad, ella también. Pero curiosamente, entre más luchaba, más se daba cuenta de la verdad.

Estaba perdido, pero encontró la verdad:

_¡Ella es mi...! ¡Mi persona más importante!_

El nacimiento de sus sentimientos por ella.


	9. Muerte

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 12. Death/Muerte  
**Aclaraciones:** Basado en el manga, capítulo 52. Spoilers.

* * *

Sus palabras son incomprensibles, hablan de magia, de Dios y de deseos, cosas en las cuales él nunca creyó. Y sin embargo, ¿cómo osó no creerlas cuando la prueba viviente de que todo ello existe es Kobato misma? Sus palabras pueden parecer extrañas e incluso disparatadas, casi quiere gritarle que se deje de tonterías y vuelva al trabajo, pero son ciertas. Algo, un dolor punzante ahí cerca de su corazón, le dice que son ciertas.

Y también le dicen... que probablemente nunca volverá a verla. Se está despidiendo, puede leerlo en sus ojos resignados, en sus palabras hacia Sayaka, hacia el extraño animal de peluche que de pronto ha comenzado a hablar. Se está despidiendo, egoístamente, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, la confesión que palpita en su pecho a la par de su desbocado corazón, las cosas que deja atrás ni lo triste quie estarán todos —incluído él, sobretodo él—, cuando su sonrisa no alegre el día.

¿Cómo ha pasado esto tan rápido? No puede entenderlo. Hacía unos cuantos minutos, casi media hora atrás, habían hablado con normalidad, pensando en la perspectiva de un día doloroso y agitado; sin embargo ahora... Toda esa locura y tristeza se ha desatado, en forma de hermosos colores surgiendo de una botella de cristal llena de caramelos, envolviendo el aire con un aroma tan dulce, tan triste, que sólo atina a paralizarse para no perderse el espectáculo, en el cual ella es la estrella principal.

Podría quedarse mirándola así por siempre, al menos eso piensa, cuando oye su ahora distorsionada voz hablándole de nuevo a su compañero inseparable, Ioryogi-san. Pero tan pronto ese pensamiento cruza su mente, su figura comienza a evaporarse.

_Te amo._

_Adiós._

Sus últimas palabras, las susurra, les dedica sólo para él. Él sigue paralizado, un pensamiento inundando su mente: Kobato ha muerto, ha desaparecido, no queda rastro de su fragancia particular, ni de su voz tan agradable como molesta en ocasiones. Se ha ido...

Y él, probablemente, ha muerto con ella.


	10. Temor

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 09. Fear/Temor  
**Aclaraciones:** Spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 52

* * *

Una extraña sensación de desasosiego se extiende por su cuerpo con la velocidad de un veneno. Siempre ha pensado que Kobato es sólo una niña escondida en un cuerpo un poco más grande; una niña que no se da mucha cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, ni de problemáticas a su alcance, pero está equivocado. Siempre lo estuvo, siempre, desde que trató de robarse a Suishou del cielo.

Ella no es una niña que no comprende, no es una tonta, puede que no use palabras técnicas y sensatas —puede que no tenga el corazón frío como él, después de su cruel destino—, porque sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Sabe lo que es el amor. Sabe —piensa— que no es correspondida. Y las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas son prueba suficiente de que su cerebro —su corazón— entiende perfectamente lo que eso significa.

Ni una sola palabra que sale de sus labios puede calmarla, a fin de cuentas es sólo un peluche, ¿no es así? A fin de cuentas, ¿él que habría de saber? Se siente tan impotente como en realidad parece. Iorogi parece tener un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera obstruído por todas las lágrimas derramadas por ella.

Kobato llora por Fujimoto. Llora por amor, como alguna vez lo hizo Suishou. Sabe que no es lo mismo, pero algo, su parte más ruin también se regocija sólo un poco en su interior.

Ha vivido con el temor de verla enamorándose de otra persona —no es Suishou, se repitió, cada vez que los celos amenazaban con atacarlo—, ha vivido con la opresión en el pecho que conlleva su apariencia, tan parecida a la de ella.

Ha sido una tortura pasar tanto tiempo con su doble, ha sido una tortura y todavía lo es, verla derramar lágrimas y sonrisas por él. Pero se ha acabado. ¿O es que acaso no ha aprendido su lección? ¿A quién más va a hacer llorar?

Puede que su deseo no se cumpla, pero mientras esté en sus —pequeñas y débiles— manos, hará hasta lo imposible para que ese amor no sea interrumpido, por nada ni nadie, nisiquiera él.


	11. Acción de Gracias

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Kiyozaku Fujimoto & Hanato Kobato  
**Tema:** 08. Thanksgiving/Día de Acción de Gracias  
**Aclaraciones:** Spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 52~

* * *

Sus pequeñas botas hicieron un sonido gracioso al detenerse su dueña precipitadamente frente a un aparador. El cristal que protegía a los televisores de la tienda, reflejaba a Kobato inclinada hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión de curiosidad digna de un niño pequeño. El sonido le llegaba distorsionado debido a la barrera entre ella y su objetivo, pero lo que llegaba a entender la hacía maravillarse.

Los festejos en Estados Unidos por el día de Acción de Gracias eran vistosos, llenos de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores y caras sonrientes hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Nunca llegó a escuchar el porqué daban las gracias, ni en dónde se hallaba la fuente a la cual debían de agradecer, pero no fue problema para ella suponerlo. Después de todo, cualquier persona, allá donde mirara y por muy insignificante que parecía, guardaba un deseo en su interior y si ellos festejaban, ¿no significaba que sus deseos habían sido cumplidos?

El noticiero cambió a una nota más triste mientras ella elucubraba dichas conclusiones. Probablemente su sueño aún no se había cumplido, el deseo que latía en su pecho como un cálido talismán, energía vital con la cual podía seguir adelante. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese agradecida. Tenía un techo donde dormir, vecinos amables, amigos, a los niños de la guardería y la parte casi materna de Sayaka, por no olvidar a Fujimoto. La botella se estaba llenando de caramelos, el futuro que Ioryogi casi siempre creía imposible... ¿No estaba a punto de cumplirse?

_Quiero ir a donde está la persona que amo._

Si se hubiera detenido a analizar los hechos con precisión, se habría dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.


End file.
